Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =I Lewis "Scooter" Libby Leaves Courtroom with Lawyer= "Hey big boy, ever had a conjugal visit?" --Careax 07:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =President Meets Shaq= Funny, you don't look Irish... '--Alethic Logic 22:15, 28 February 2007 (UTC)' Shaq: "Here's one of mine... can I see yours?" --OHeL 11:19, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Blackie, your doin' a heckuva job. --Esteban Colberto 14:41, 1 March 2007 (UTC) No, no... You not s'posed to walk with it. Here, try again. Factbook 19:24, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Indian Festival of Gardens= "Oh, What a feeling! We just landed the Toyota warranty claims call center contract!" --OHeL 11:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC) The Indian Teletubbies left a lot to be desired. --Careax 02:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Boycotting the Parliamentary vote, the Natural Law delegation staged a sit-in outside with great levity, leading the crowd in chanting 'Aum....' Factbook 19:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Japan Concerned About Counterfeit US Currency= Guy in lower right corner: "Have we considered that since this bill is 6 feet high by ten feet long, that distinctive feature in itself would deem this note counterfeit?" --OHeL 11:19, 1 March 2007 (UTC) "Heh! Who'd have thought that Franklin had four eyes!" --Careax 19:14, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Japanese Job Fair= Gimme a "T"... Gimme an "A"... Whaddas it spell? '--Alethic Logic 15:20, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' =A Bald Eagle Claw= Wikiality reporters neglected to take squirrel death threat seriously. '--Alethic Logic 05:37, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' For his own benefit Stephen Junior had to be restrained from the temptation of another discarded Gogurt wrapper. --Careax 07:06, 2 March 2007 (UTC) "They can open doors now." --El Payo 00:35, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia= Intelligence is always having to be reminded of where you work. --Careax 19:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Temple at Chankillo in Peru= Aerial view of LA freeway system explains why drivers are always stuck in traffic. '--Alethic Logic 15:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' =Dolphin Given Artificial Tail= They call him Roboflipper, Roboflipper... '--Alethic Logic 15:27, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' = President Bush and a New Black Friend = President Bush do care about black people Kanye, see --Colberican 19:47, 3 March 2007 (UTC) "Uh... Laura? Yeah, Sorry... I'm caught up in traffic. Heh, heh." --OHeL 19:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Despite loosing her home in Hurricane Katrina, Ms Jones found the time to console a lost and distraught 'special needs' man, and let him play with her mobile phone. --Careax 00:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "Police? Yeah I got a terrorist on me. Looks like an Iranian."Tourskin 01:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "George Bush doesn't care about black people's overtime minutes." --El Payo 00:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) "Yeah I'm using here phone so you got the location. Now I'm gonna step away and you just come and arrest her and deport her back to Guantanamo where she belongs."--Thedragonoverlord 22:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =Hands of Peace= A Lebanese boy adds his handprint during a peace rally in Beirut. Michael Jackson collection bedsheets on sale this week only at Bed, Bath and Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 03:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' =2007 Iditarod Sleddog Race= Al Gore criticized for using 8 sled dogs when 7 would do. '--Alethic Logic 03:45, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' =Nancy Pelosi in Washington= Thank you very mucho Mrs. Roboto. --Careax 03:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC) She needs to chillTourskin 05:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I'm now a fully grown man!Tourskin 04:26, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =Boston Children Reenact The Boston Massacre= Where the hell is Crispus Attucs? No one wants to be the Americans eh? Sponsered by the NRA Tony Blair unviels new plan for stabilizing Iraq.Tourskin 05:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I'll spontoon ye scurvy rebel dogs, in the name o' th' King! Factbook 19:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Polar Bear Cub= Leader of Bear Uprising of 2012. =Protest in St. Petersburg, Russia= "Can I get a whooooooo Bundy?" '--Alethic Logic 20:09, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' In Soviet Russia, Police Protest against you!Tourskin 05:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Another Bread riot turns ugly yesterday as Putin unvieled scheme to make $200 brazillian statue of himself.Tourskin 05:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =The First "Clothing-free" Day At A Netherlands' Gym= Sweatin' to the nudies '--Alethic Logic 04:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC)' Joe, some of the guys are complaining that your sneakers are making them feel self-conscious. '--Alethic Logic 04:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC)' Could those Dutch get any more gay? All they need to do now is...Tourskin 05:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Holland, the home of "Goldmember"... Factbook 19:02, 5 March 2007 (UTC) "Hey Ruud, your towel keeps leaving brown streaks on the equipment!" --Careax 19:13, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =North Korean Officer Uses Binoculars= Warner Bros soon to release "Short-circuit 3". '--Alethic Logic 00:49, 5 March 2007 (UTC)' Kim Jong II forces all North Korean soldiers to donate their eyes, and use binoculars - I ceeee uuu!!Tourskin 05:24, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Dog Made Up To Look Like Panda= Terrorists make another attempt to sneak into innocent homes - but get the disguise wrong. Tourskin 05:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Chinese poodles. Man's best friend becomes man's worst enemy. --MC Esteban 18:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) : What bearorist would do such a thing?Tourskin 16:42, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Or is it a panda made to look like a dog? =Bear Riding Public Transit= Hey, Boo-Boo! Like are ya sure this is the way to the pick-anick baskets? Factbook 19:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Scientists Discover A New Dinosaur Species= Dr. Michael J. Ryan of the Cleveland Museum of Natural History shows the holotype skull of the new horned dinosaur, Albertaceratops nesmoi. Not even fossilized dinosaurs were safe from Michael Moore's insatiable appetite. --Careax 00:06, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =Chinese Jumping Frog= Are you feeling froggy? '--Alethic Logic 05:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC)' Horray China! Stealing weapons from North Korea! =Buenos Aires Tango Festival= Pedro's novelty obelisk hat made him a festival favorite with the fans. --Careax 00:08, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =John Negroponte Takes Oath for New Post in State Department= Negroponte to fill vacant position currently held by Condoleeza Rice. '--Alethic Logic 15:49, 6 March 2007 (UTC)'